The project is concerned with the regulation of lipid metabolism in bacteria. Mutants defective in the synthesis or regulation of membrane lipids are selected. Such mutants are studied to probe the control of fatty acid and phospholipid synthesis and the role of lipids in biological membranes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.E. Cronan, Jr. and E.P. Gelman (1975) The Physical Properties of Membrane Lipids: Biological Relevance and Regulation. Bacteriol. Rev. 39: 232-256. Weisberg, L.J., J.E. Cronan, Jr. and W.D. Nunn (1975) Induction of Lactose Transport in Escherichia coli During the Absence of Phospholipid Synthesis. J. Bacteriol. 123: 492-496.